Ask the Fairies!
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: You ask, they answer! Any question as you wish to any character of Fairy Tail! THE RETURN! TALK SHOW 4 ON!
1. Introduction

**Welcome to We, the Readers ask, they the Fairies, answer! In another words, this is like a talk show where ANY question is allowed for any character! The title said fairies, but can be phantom, orácions, gerards, ah, anyone as ya wish!**

**Just to give an example, I will make some questions to the crew to show you, and then in your review, make the questions as ya wish for the next chapter :) **

**Talk-Show One! **

_Lucy, speak to the readers, you love Natsu? C'mon, don't be shy!_

Lucy:...hein? (pisca, pisca)...HEIN? NO, NO, NO, NO! I LIKE HIM AS FRIEND, FRIEND! NOTHING BETWEEN US, SERIOUSLY!

Natsu: ZzzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...

Lucy: Way to ruin my drama -_-|||

Mirajane: Way to him to show how cute he is ^^

Lucy: Agreed! Oops...

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Happy: You are sooooooooo together!

Lucy: SHUT THE TRAP!

_Loki, is true that you feel in love pretty easy?_

Loki: Wha? Nah, nah, I have already Lucy in my heart, numbers don't mind me anymore! By in the way, are you free next friday at night?

_Mistgun, that in your face is a tattoo or a birthmark?_

Mistgun:...(rolling his eyes)

Natsu: Lemme check.

SPLASH! (The dragon boy just threw a bucket with cold water to the "jigglypuff" of the guild)

Natsu: Huuuuuuuuuuum, it didn't come off, guess then is a birthma..OMG, LUCY IS RIDING AN UNICORN WITH PINK COMBOY SHORTS, STRIPPING THE TOP AND FORCING ME TO RIDE ALONG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (running in circles, while everyone watching him with faces like O_oUUUUUU not even noticing Mistgun that managed to reach the exit too pissed or just forgot to cancel the illusion that casted in Natsu)

Mistgun (turning the head to the readers): …...it's a tatoo. (and goes away)

**Well, there's some examples. Shortie, but now ask anything as ya want :)**

**Next chapter will be made once get enough questions! Go ahead and ask!**


	2. Talk Show 2

**Heya everyone! I got enough questions to mock...I mean, to ask the fairies! Thank ya everyone that sent them, today they all be answered! **

**For the next chapters, the ones that didn't make any questions, go ahead, the ones that will get answer today, go ahead and make more, XD!**

**Ok, let's give work to the thumbs, Tatoo Fellaaaaaaaaa!**

**Mistgun: Gerard told me to you go to hell.**

**I'm talking to you, Prince Tatoo Fella. **

**Mistgun: Why me?**

**Just say what's written in that tablet!**

**Mistgun: (groans) Fairy Tail doesn't belongs to Knux, cuz if it belongs to her, Erza was long dead and I was the main victi...WHAT THE HELL?**

**LET'S GET STARTED! Before this jigglypuff realize what I just wrote.**

Talk Show 2!

**AzNx_dRiFtEr ask:**

_**Natsu who do you see with in 2 years Lisanna or Lucy?**_

Natsu:...(drools) IGNEEL! ^O^

Everyone: OUCH!(falls in anime style) x_x

Lisanna and Lucy: ANSWER THE READER'S QUESTION, JERK! …...O-Õ Hein? (glaring each the other angry for yelling at same time)

Elfman: A man shouldn't be afraid to answer to another man!

Lisanna and Lucy: LET THE JERK ANSWER! (kicking the poor gigant out of the sight)

Gray: Ya heard them Natsu, better answer cuz wo...hein? (the pink fella wasn't there anymore)

Natsu: IGNEEEEEEEEEL! (running like crazy in fire towards the exit)

Lisanna and Lucy: HEY, COME BACK HERE!

_Me: (facepalm)_

Gray: If you want Natsu in this shit of show, use drugs next time.

Lisanna and Lucy: SHUDDAP PORN STAR!

Gray: o_oUUUUUUUUUUUU

Everyone: ...(retreating two steps)

_**Gray, who do you think is more attractive Lucy, Erza, or Juvia?**_

Gray: You just put me on the grave.

Cana: At least put some pants on.

Gray: AH SHIT! (the usual fanservice)

Juvia: Juvia is pretty, Grey?

Erza: You better be honest or your tongue will pay for it.

Lucy (whispering): Pick Erza or you are doomed! (she didn't witness Juvia's boiling stress before)

Gray: Should I be afraid to answer?

Loki: You should...woman can be, ya know, scary.

Gray: Man, if I pick Erza, Juvia will melt me, if I pick Juvia, Erza will slash my tongue, if I pick Lucy, I will be melted and lose my tongue...(starting sweating cold) I PICK MYSE...

Erza: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ÒoÓx

Gray: OoOU I PICK ERZA! AHHHHHHHHHHH! (and runs for his life)

_Erza celebrates for feeling pretty and yells that got a chance to conquer Gerard. _

_Mistgun sulks and goes to a corner._

_Juvia sulks along and rain starts falling only over her._

_The rain expands and fills the whole guild._

**Im_Too_Emo_For_This ask:**

_**Natsu, who is more important girl to you Lucy or Lisanna? In what way do you like Lucy/Lisanna like as a friend are love and wan't to marry and have a long relationship with. Don't lie if u dray id better then you and tht will prove it *evil smile***_

Natsu: Did she just cursed me or is just my imagination?

Gray: Nah, is just your imagination.

Natsu: Ah, neat! ^^

Gray: OF COURSE IT WAS A MENACE, BIRD-BRAINS!

Lucy: You better don't flee this time.

Lisanna: Natsu, our child is listening!

Happy: Aye?

Gray: Say it at once! Do you like Lucy?

Natsu: Yeah, she is my friend! ^^

_What a disappointing answer -||||_

Gray: Then do you like Lisanna?

Natsu: Yeah, she is my childhood friend! ^^

_Gray laughs of Natsu for being such an idiot._

_Lisanna and Lucy sulks in a corner blaming Hiro for making Natsu such an idiot._

_**Levi, how do you feel about Gazille? Do you like him more than a friend? Don't lie, tell the truth!**_

Gray: You are screwed Gazille, haha! ^^

Levi: (viper glare to Iceman)

Gray: OoU

Levi: Well pal, he is, like, a very dear pal after to show his soft side! Almost made me forgot that put my life in line before the phantom war.

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Loki: For a declaration of love I expected more sugar from you.

_Levi punches Loki._

Natsu: But he almost did to put my life in line with his cooking!

Gazille: Is not my fault that Luxus put insecticide in your plate _by accident_ and you didn't even notice.

Natsu: ¬¬u

**CherryChan09 asks:**

_**Lisanna, why the hell did you return form dead? **_

Lisanna: I wasn't dead in first place. ¬¬

Mistgun: You fooled an entire guild that actually was just a counterpart of this one from my kingdom playing as revived dead sister until you fell for reality and come back without plausive explanation.

_Everyone gasps not for the logical theory but for the bunch of words that Mistgun said in just one sentence._

_**Happy, what will you choose: A bowl of fish, Charle or Natsu?**_

Happy: Ahm...(stares the fish)...ahm...(stares Charle)...ihh...(stares Natsu)...

Natsu: Happy, look what I goooooooot! (picks from nowhere a huge tuna)

Happy: *o* NATSU MY BIGGA PAL! (and jumps to the fish)

Lucy: Picking my fire starter ¬¬

**s41k1 asks:**

_**Natsu, why do you take it upon yourself to be Lucy's knight in shining armor? :D**_

Natsu: Shinning armor, nah, NINJAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Everyone falls in anime style._

_Lucy enters in depression._

_**Lucy, Erza, any other similar girls; Don't you, er, get backache with those huge boobs? **_

Others similar girls: AND SILICONE! YEAH!^O^

Gray: Nah, is just the dude that doodled us is boobie fetich.

Cana: Gray, your clothes.

Gray: AH, SHIT!

_The big boobies girls start a competition to see who got huger boobs._

_The perverted boys including Hiro enjoy the show._

_Levi enters in depression for being flat chested._

**That's all! A lot of questions but hope that you enjoyed the answers ^^Ah, CherryChan09, I didn't answer one of the question cuz...got repetitive as you saw, lol **

**Now, send me questions to make me continue!**

**P.S: Avoid LucyXNatsu, we got enough^^U**


	3. Talk Show 3

**So everyone, we got for the third talk show! This time I received a lot more questions! I was thinking to make this in 3 shows, but with your incentive, guess that I will more chapters after this one :) **

**For next chapter, everyone can keep sending questions and, since will be the last, Lucy X Natsu is allowed again! Thank ya! **

**Anyway, today we got full house, hehehe, YO PRINCE TATTOO FELLAAAAAAAAAA!**

"**Mistgun": Wha? (playing chess alone)**

…**.****¬¬...good try Gerard, but ya know that your edo "me" has spikier hair, doesn't got chess fetiche or enjoy suffering of others. Where's the prince tattoo fella?**

**Gerard: He told me to you go to hell.**

**Great, the dude went back to Edolas leaving some psycho replica. That's a lot better ****¬¬X.**

**Gerard: Are you suffering?**

**Nope.**

**Gerard: Damn.**

Talk show 3

**CherryChan09 ask:**

_**Lucy, can you tell us the summary of your novel?**_

Levi (pulling a knife from nowhere to Cheery): No peeking, my dear! I'm gonna be the first reading it ^_^, _**capiche**_? Ò_ó (same viper glare that froze Grey in the previous show)

Everyone: ._.U (retracting three steps from her)

**AzNX ask:**

_**Lisanna in the feature volumes, do you think Mira will find a Girl/Boyfriend?**_

Everyone: o_OUUU...

Gray: ¬¬ Is my thing or these questions are getting screwer than my jokes?

_Answer the question dummies ¬¬_

Lisanna: Well, since she became finally girly, might get the perfect soulmate someday =D

Mirajane: Looking forward for the day! ^^

_Fried enters in depression._

_**Juvia how much do you love Gray?**_

Gray: Good grief, not that question...¬¬

Juvia: ^/^...

Gray: There it comes...

Juvia: …..^/^...

Gray: Please spear my ears! O_o|||

Juvia: O/O JUVIA LOVES GRAY'S BODY, JUVIA LOVES GRAY'S FETICHES (specially the uncurable stripping one), JUVIA LOVES WATCHING GRAY'S BACK, JUVIA LOVES GRAY'S MUSCLES, JUVIA LOVES GRAY'S BOXERS...

_Gray tries to act cold guy but feels like tortured._

_Lucy wonders if Juvia was secretely practicing to yell it out for him._

_Natsu enjoys the show._

_**Erza do you think of Lucy more than a friend like a lover or a secret crush?0_o**_

Erza: …...(remembering the day when she discovered Lucy's bras)...O/O (blushes)

Everyone: o_OU

Gerard (appearing from nowhere): ERZA, IS THAT TRUE?

Erza: O/O...(remembering when she and Natsu discovered Lucy's panties)

Everyone: O_oUUUUU

Gerard: MEANIE, IS ALL OVER BETWEEN US!

_Gerard runs away crying loudly._

Erza: o/O...err, should I wear a bras?

_The girls gasps._

_The boys nose bleeds._

Lucy: AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY?

_Gray plots with Natsu to not clear the miserunderstood to Gerard for a while._

_**Mira whats your sexuality?(nose bleed)**_

Mirajane: I'm female! ^_^

_All the boys sulks for the disappointing answer._

_**Juvia how many kids do you see having with Gray?**_

Juvia: Counting the times that Gray stripped in Juvia's side, Juvia counted 7 kids! ^^

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

Gray: -/- Someone kill me, please!

Pantherlily: Don't mimic the prince, for pete's sake ¬¬

_**Erza do you love Lucy in a Yuri way? Do you have a crush on Lucy as a lover?**_

Gray: Hey Erza, another question for y...

Erza: GERARD WAS BEEN HERE? SINCE WHEN?

Gray: Errrr, Erza, the question...

Erza: I MUST GO AFTER HIM! RIGHT NOW THAT HE FOUND SOME SANITY TO LOVE ME BACK (Lucy: Hm, Erza, he made the creepiest love confession before, remember?) I MUST RAP...I MEAN, CONCILATE WITH HIM BEFORE HE GETS PSYCHO AGAIN! Bye! (and left)

_Well AzNX, guess the answer is no, err..._¬¬

**thunder_fiend ask:**

_**Gray what do you chose between kiss erza or eat just fish the rest of your life?**_

Virgo: Sir, may I take your order?

Gray (sitting on a table, wearing a tuxedo and speaking in french accent): Yes, please maiden, I would like fried codfish with some fresh tuna in place of potatoes. Oh and in the end, I would like to order that same fish for a rest-of-my-life quantidy to take home, please.

Everyone: ._.UUUUUUUUUUU

Natsu: That was been the best death request for Erza and she is not even here ¬¬

**Glorytommy ask:**

_**Lucy, Ezra, Mira, and any other ladies of fairytail if you had a beauty pageant who would win?**_

Lucy: Well, since I'm Hiro's sex toy and I get lucrative fanservice for every male reader (female readers: ¬¬) in every shot of myself, talking that I'm teh favourite of the entire show and the only sane people in this guild (insane people: Ò_Ó) and EVEN the narrator and with 99% of the chances to marry Natsu no matter how brainless he is in love context, OF COURSE that...

Erza (already back): ...that I'm the prettiest, **right**?

Lucy: OoO|| DEFINITELY!...TT_TT

Natsu: Like hell.

Erza: What you mean, Natsu?

Natsu: You are totally psycho! People only like you because they are afraid of you!

Erza (psycho glare): Repeat that if you're a man.

Natsu: O_O|||...

Erza: Eheh, I knew that's a lie.

_**Mistgun, how are you doing with running that kingdom of yours and all?**_

Mistgun: A mess that I will survive somehow.

Gray: Hey Mistgun, we all know your face, why you are hiding behind the balcony?

Mistgun: ¬¬...

Elfman: A man shouldn't hide from another man!

Natsu: Getting the creeps to appear in public again, dude? (evil grin)

Mistgun: Ok, ok, I will come out. But promise me a thing.

Grey: Hein?

Mistgun: Promise that you will not laugh.

Everyone: ?

Pantherlily: You got our word, princ...O_O?

_Mistgun gave up from hiding and showed himself. Hum..you pals remember his father's, the previous king, clothing? Yeah, that huge dress like Lady Gaga and hat almost like a joker? Well, Mistgun was wearing EXACTLY that! _

_First everyone stared with o_o face but when they come closer..._

Gray: HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? (falls to the ground and hits the ground many times)

Lucy: EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...pff...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (with the eyes like waterfalls for laughing so hard)

Wendy: Pfffffff...hehe...sorry Gerard...^^U...hehehehe...

Natsu: KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA - (the most hysterical) - NICE DRESS, "HIGHNESS"! KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKA!

_The laughter from the entire guild could hear from miles._

Mistgun: I want to die. TT_TT

Pantherlily (holding the laughter): Pfff...don't look at me.

_**Elfman and/or Mira-chan, how does it feel to have your little sister back?**_

Elfman and Mirajane: LIKE A HAPPY FAMILY! ^_^

Everyone: O_OU

Lisanna: I will take some time to get used of them again ^^U

_**If all the guild members had a brawl who would come out on top?**_

Luxus (appearing from nowhere): OF COURSE IS ME!

Erza: You were been expelled.

Luxus: Damn...

Natsu: THE HELL, IS ME! ^^

Gray: You only powned the final bosses with some cheap helping hand or power boost.

Natsu: Damn...

Gray: Then is me!

Cana: Gray, your clothes.

Gray: Damn!

_Everyone starts fighting to know who's the strongest. _

_Mirajane wins for simply doing nothing but watching. _

**Empress_Of_Sounds ask:**

_**Erza, what was your first ever weapon and do you still use it?**_

Erza: …...(remembering the day that she levitate all the soldiers's weapons in her slavery days and stabbed them like apples)...err...(thinking in a plausive excuse)...ah, was been my knife! (taking from nowhere a katana of Sephiroth's length)

_Everyone looks for a hole to hide._

**Freaxx ask:**

_**The whole cast do you guys talk to any other Del Rey anime chareters? or any anime shows like rave master, bleach, Highschool of the dead (ect) for that matter.**_

Gray: Well, we didn't talk with them, but the day when Gerard bumped with Sieg Hart from Rave Master was been friggin' funny.

_*Flashback*_

_Sieg Hart: Greetings, my follow recolour for fanservice ^^_

_Gerard: O_O...heh? WHAT?  
Sieg Hart: Don't dump on that, you even got my tattoo, man. _

_*End of the Flashback*_

Natsu: And that's why he painted his tattoo of red in the anime, brutal, hein?

_Gerard overhears him._

_*Censored for extreme violence*_

**Im_Too_Emo_For_This ask:**

_**Gazille, how do you feel about Levi?..Do you like her more than a friend? Don't lie, tell the truth!**_

Erza: HOLD HIM TIGHT, DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!

Gazille: ….damn...(was already to leave the zone)

_Everyone jumps on Gazille with all the pleasure._

Erza: Confess, Redfox. (pressing her sword to his neck)

_Jet and Droy snap their punches._

Gazille: O/O...she...she...she is DAMN WEAK!

Everyone: WHAT?

_Gazille get punched from Levi. _

Gazille: …...and smooth when angered... X_X

_**Natsu, What are you going to do when you find Igneel? Are you going to leave with him...and say goodbye to everyone, will we never see you again? **_

Natsu: Whoa, whoa, whoa, leaving here?

Lucy: DON'T, NATSU! TT_TT

Natsu: But I'm not...

Erza: If you are leaving, then take your dragon droopings from your room!

Natsu: HEY, BUT I...

Mistgun: Quick, say fast the three rules of Fairy Tail, and I'm not helping you to remember this time.

Natsu: JUST ANYONE CAN LIST...

Lisanna: NATSU, AND ABOUT OUR (self-proclaimed) LOVE?

Natsu: I'M NOT LEAVING, YOUR DUMMIES!

Everyone (except Mistgun and Grey): WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^_^

Natsu:¬¬ But you were close to convince me to that so.

**End of the third show!**

**Awww, so many questions! There was more but...omg, I'm tired, lol. I'm leaving the remaining questions for the next chapter, sorry **_**Cara fallen from the sky**_** and **_**dervishgirl, **_**I will answer your questions next chapter for sure ;)**

**Now, everyone, give me more questions =D**

**Lucy x Natsu is allowed again, I got new jokes!**

**Next chapter will be made once get enough questions, so go ahead!**

**Ah, even if you don't have questions, tell me if you are enjoying this show, I would like to know, oki? ^^**

**See ya next show!**


	4. Talk Show 4!

**Yo everyone, I'm back from the death! Yeah many people around here suspected that I kicked the bucket, lol, but well, now taking advantage of the surprise, there's the next chapter of the show! There's so many many many questions that I received in the last months, I can't answer them all at once in this chapter or you guys might involuntary fall asleep in your desks :P So I'm just answered a part of them so I got material for the next show (will be made quickly I promise!) in case everyone is pissed with me and will refuse to review me more questions :P**

**So so, during my absense we got S-Class trial arc in the manga, with new chars, some lame some friggin awesome, including a special fella which I got this fantastic idea:**

**Zeref stay here!**

**Zeref: Eh?**

**You will see, you will do a good deed for a while by doing anything at all!**

**Zeref: Wait a sec, what do you...HEY COME BACK!**

**(in a looooooooooong distance from him, yelling with a microphone): Dude, I just don't wanna die, okay? Eck, five...four...three...**

**Zeref: O_O?**

**...two...oneeeee...**

**Zeref: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!* Zeref used Dark Pulse! It's super effective! **

**Uh-uh! It worked! Good job Zeffy, I knew you would be a great walking rat extreminator! =D**

**Zeref: WHAT THE?**

**Oops, time is up! Is FT messed questions time! **

**Oh yeah, I wrote the characters's names in the official english ones. Gerard to Jellal and so on.**

* * *

Talk Show 4!

* * *

**Cara fallen from the sky asks:**

_**Hey Gray, which hair color should your dream woman have? **_**a) scarlet b) blond c) ocean blue or d) pink**_**?**_

Gray: Goddamn, I thought this friggin show got busted for good.

Natsu: Hurry up, pantless, I want our random brawl without plausive explanation finished still today!

Gray: OH GOSH NATSU YOU SAID AN INTELLIGENT THING! (the whole guild gasps) And by in the way what do you mean by pant...(look down)...shit. (facepalms)

Lucy: Err, Gray, the question.

Gray: Tch, oh miss Cara Fallen, analyse with me, this series for a friggin manga/anime, you see, got quite ordinary hair colors...okaaaay, for almost everyone, not counting the pussy flamethrower over there (Natsu: WHY YOU, SON OF A *BIP!*) and like...seriously look to blue haired, our two Jellals look like human shaped of that blue bird from Tweeter and yet they found that fancy. *shurgs*

_And for Gray's disgrace, this show was broadcasting in every tv lacrima, not excluding the high-security prisons and the new technology of Edolas._

* * *

_**Cana, what was your highest record in drinking alcohol till yet?**_

Gray (completely covered by bandages since two certain blue haired fellas for some reason raged over him :P): Oi Cana, oi, is your turn in the quiz or something.

Cana: ZzZzZzZzZz...ROOOOOOONNNNC...ZzZzZzZ...hein? Wha? *yawn* Lad mai haigh'st recowd dwinking...d'nnooo...*drools_* _(subtitles appeared from nowhere over Cana's head saying "Lad my highest record drinking...dunnooo")...zzzzzzzzzz...gawwwd dan faddher pwease wooove miiii...*sulks* ("goddamn father please looove meee")

Everyone: Ohhhhhhh...

_Lucy viper glares a snoring Gildarts which was just few inches from Cana._

* * *

_**Levi, whats your favourite book? Don't be shy...say the dirty truth...**_

Levi: Ih? (reading some book right in that moment) Eck! (hides the book under the table very discretely)

Gajeel: Wha's that? (mysteriously picked it)

Levi: AHHH, DON'T LOOK AT IT!

Gajeel: Ichi Ichi Paradise?

Everyone: O_OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Gajeel: Dunno what's it, tch. Wha, something in my face? (everyone was staring him like he made some dull commentary, lol)

Levi: Bless your literature stupidity. :)

Gajeel: Wha?

Levi: Nothing! :P

* * *

_**Lucy, what would you do, if you have to die tomorrow?**_

Lucy: …..are you willing to me get killed that bad? (author's note: I do, I do!) But well, in defense of my position of the most important character of this series (the others important characters: ò_Óxxx) ya know that nothing like that macabre will ever happen to me, ya know, I'm the heroíne, heroínes never die no matter what fall over us, cuz I'm also very cute, pretty, sexy, loved, potential Natsu's bride no matter how retarded he is cuz the author loves me best (everyone: WHA?) and sooo, dudette, why the heck had to...

_What she wants to say, Cara Sky, is that she will babble this crap tomorrow until her agended hour of death. _

Lucy: HEY, THAT'S NOT TRUE!

_Everyones stares Lucy with -_-||| faces._

* * *

**Dervishgirl asks:**

_**Lucy, which guy do you like the most? Natsu, Gray, Loki, or Igneel?**_

Lucy: Mind I know why the heck a salamander that I never saw before is included in the optional choices?

_Just answer the question, friggin bitch._

Lucy: Eck, is that obvious? I mean, duh! I'm sticking with Natsu, what choice I have? My safety with Loki when there's just two of us is not really the most less-censored one. Even I tell him no!

_Loki sulks in the emo corner._

Lucy: And Gray? Geez, look to the concorrence!

_Everyone sharp their ears and stick their eyes on her bigger than usual._

Lucy: ….stock your fantasies, pals, I'm not a candidate. ¬¬

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

_Juvia and Ultears thumbs up to Lucy._

Lucy: ….(pointing to the two ladies) See, it would be overkill if I said otherwise.

* * *

**Mt-SiLeNLiFe asks:**

_**Lucy have you had any fantasies about you and Loki?**_

Lucy: Seriously there's some conspiration planned between the readers for making these questions with some odd logical sequential love chart against me or what?  
_Thanks arceus this is the last question of today for her..._

Lucy: Wanna know my fantasies with Loki? Okay, I'm telling EXACTLY what I think!

_Lucy's Magical Fantasy Corner! **(something tells me that we are gonna see this more times..o_oU)**_

_Fantasy #1:_

_Loki (shojo boyish smile with sparkles): Lucy, dear, what about a night time job with just two of us, without restrictions, hein?_

_Lucy (giggling): Aw cut it out silly, I'm emotionally and very hinted as one-sided taken ^/^_

_Loki: TT_TT_

_Fantasy #2:_

_Loki: Sweetie Lucy, celestial beautie, think us as a happy married couple about to be blessed with the magical sensation of a newborn source of life in prove of our eternal love._

_Lucy: Think again, molester. I want a divorce. ¬¬  
_

_Loki: TT_TT_

_Fantasy #3:_

_Loki: Dear Lucy, we are so compatible with each the other, I'm a hot chance to make you as happy as..._

_Lucy: Loki, just. Read. The manga ALL over again!_

_Loki: TT_TT_

_Fantasy #4:_

_Loki: Lucy I..._

_Lucy: GO LAID ARIES, FRIGGIN LION ON HEAT, I'M PLOT-ARMORED TAKEN!_

_Loki: TT_TT_

_End of the Lucy's Magical Fantasy Corner!_

Lucy: There ya go. Any more questions?

_Emotional overkill._

Gray: Four consequentive rejections, ouch.

Loki: *sob*

* * *

**AzNx dRiFtEr asks:**

_**Gray if you could make anyone in the guild turn the opposite gender who?**_

Gray: Teh-teh, bless you for the question! Totally Natsu, of course, I would love to see him, hum, her with ponytails...

_Anyone can show him the chapter from last week? I think that he missed the best part :P_

...and high wheels in a black mini-skirt but he wears one anyway. :P

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Natsu: IT'S A BELT CAPE, GODDAMN STRIPER!

Gray: Really, Natascha?

_Natsu learned Outrage._

* * *

_**Mira who do you sexualy prefer men, women or both? (nose bleed)**_

Mira: Everyone makes an equal good buddy for our eternal friendship! ^_^

_Everyone sulks for the disappointing answer._

* * *

**Sora Sorano asks:**

_**Laxus, how did you get the scar on your face?**_

Everyone: Good question.

Laxus: Tch, bullshit, like I'm telling.

Erza: Yet is very strange, I remember when you used to have just a simple straight line over your eye and somehow, it turned into lightning bolt. How that happened?

Laxus: MY STUFF, IS NOTHING OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Gajeel: Lightning bolt scar, hein? Pretty lord of your own nose.

Happy (reading in a book): It's called narcisism!

Laxus: WHY YOU, IT'S JUST A COINCIDENCE THAT GOT INTO THIS SHAPE!

Lucy and Levy: Pff...

Laxus (glaring the two bookworms): Wha?

Lucy: Laxus, hum, could you be, ya know, bumped into a very bad baldy fugly dark lord wizard and you survived to tell the story? Dunno likeeeeee...

Levy: ...Voldemort?

_Everyone gasps._

Laxus: Are you implying me that I have a thing for HARRY POTTER? Ô_óXXXXXXXXX

Lucy: You just admitted that!

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_I need to say that Laxus fried all his nakamas? :P_

* * *

**Thunder-fiend asks:**

_**Gray did you think that you will be a better protagonist instead of natsu? **_

Gray: Logical.

Natsu: WHAAAAAT?

Gray: I mean, people tend to thumbs up more to my fights than his. What that squeaky eyed does? (clears throat and tries to mimic Natsu's voice) "LOOK AT ME, FUTURE CORPSE, I'M TEH BADASS HERE! HEAR ME ROAR! RANDOM POWER-UP, YUPIIII! YOU WERE ABOUT TO MAKE ME KISS THE GROUND BUT I SUDDENDLY BECAME STRONGER THAN YOU WITHOUT PLAUSIVE EXPLANATION! NOW TAKE MY NAKAMA LECTURE AND TASTE MAH PUNCH!" (obviously the iceboy did his best to sound the most retarded as possible) The end! Brilhant.

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Natsu: YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS CUZ YOU ARE NOT ME!

Gray: No thanks, is too risky. I might be required to extract my brains for that.

_*Censored for extreme violence*_

_Also a moment to call the best firemen of the region._

* * *

_**And Natsu will you like to move in with lucy?**_

Natsu: YEAH! =D

_Everyone gasps_

Natsu: Let's go Lucy! ^_^

Lucy (blushing): Ehhhhhhhh?

_Music starts playing_

Everyone: o_O?

_I LIKE TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT! YOU LIKE TO._

Natsu: MOVE IT! ^o^

_Everyone falls in anime style._

_Lucy enters in depression._

* * *

**Glorytommy asks:**

_**Everyone, what it your thoughts on your creator Hiro Mashima?**_

Natsu: Awesome!

Happy: Aye!

Lucy: Perv. ¬¬

Gray: DAMN HIM, I'M A FRIGGIN SHADOW!

Juvia: Second Gray-sama!

Erza: Give Jellal back.

_Everyone retreats four steps from her._

Charle: Whatever.

Wendy: He is nice :)

Mirajane: He is nice :)

Pantherlily: A-okay.

Makarov: Not my best pal. :P

Cana: Meanie.

Jellal: Meanie.

Loki: Meanie TT_TT

Levy: Talented!

Gajeel: As long he doesn't murder me.

Laxus: Fuck that.

Elfman: HE IS TEH MAN!

Lisanna: I like the animators best!

_Duh._

Edo Lucy: Dunno.

Edo Natsu: Eck!

Edo Gray: Cold.

Mystogan: I hate him.

_Everyone stares him._

Mystogan: Cuz my face is blackmail.

Jellal: HEY!

* * *

**That's all!**

**There's more questions, but all the rest will be answered next show even if it will be veeeeeery long! Still during next week no worries! Glorytommy, your others 3 questions will be answered there!**

**Well, probably you all wanna kill me for the horrible absense *scratches head* but ya free to make more questions!**

**Hum...these torches are just decoration, right? o_oU**


End file.
